dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DVMP/Final Tribal Council
Welcome, final 3, and jury, to the moment you've been waiting for, the final tribal council! Jury, some of you have been waiting quite a while for this moment. The power in this game now shifts over to them, as they will be deciding who among the final three, Jacob, Sandra, and Zach, are deserving of earning the million dollars and the title of Sole Survivor that goes with it. Jacob, Sandra, Zach, you may make your opening statements at any time. Please make those opening statements before you answer any jury questions (Both jury questions/speeches and opening statements will be comments to this blog post). The jury can start asking their jury questions at any time they want, but again, the opening speech must be done before any finalist can answer it. Jury, your deadline for voting for the winner is 8 PM EST on Saturday, which gives you two full days to grill these finalists and make the best decision to who is deserving of Sole Survivor. Please don't forget to vote (via gmail, you still have those accounts!), this is the most important vote of the season and if someone doesnt' send in their jury vote, the jury vote will simply be discarded instead of randomly selected (as that could unfairly tip the balance). Anyway, finalists, jury, you may start whenever you want. Good luck. First Vote... ...Jacob! The crowd cheers at the top of their lungs, as Jacob shyly smiles and Zach pats him on the back. ...Sandra! The audience cheers just as loud, Sandra's face showing a face of relief as she looks for the next votes. ...Sandra! Sandra yet again receives a large round of applause, Jacob whispers "Good job!" as Zach smile, seeing his chance at winning the million slip away. ...Jacob! Jacob rubs his hands together nervously, seeing the votes close together between him and Sandra so far. The audience is still going wild. ...Sandra! That's three votes Sandra, two votes Jacob... Sandra exhales deeply, obviously nervous. ...Jacob! We're tied again, with three votes each... Zach once again pats both Jacob and Sandra on the back as the three finalists are all smiling. Even the jury can be seen on the edge of the seat, curious to see who they voted as the winner. ...Jacob! Jacob needs one more vote to win, if this last vote says Jacob or Zach, he's going to win the game. If this vote is for Sandra, then Sandra will tie Jacob. Even more so than before, the audience screams, excited to see the final vote. Everyone's on the edge of their seat, with one of the closest jury votes in Survivor history. Jacob crosses his fingers while Sandra stares intently at Jeff Probst. ' ...Winner or Survivor: Tokelau... Jacob! Jacob is stunned in happiness to see the winning vote come his way. Sandra stands up as both she and Zach hug Jacob, congratulating him on his win. The jury swarm the stage, as Jacob runs down to his family, ecstatic and proud to see him win. Jeff Probst stands in the middle of it all, talking. Jeff: It's been one heck of a season, with blindside after blindside, not ever disappointing. We're going to talk to all the people here and get down on what you've been asking from home. Is Jacob one of the great's? How are Rachael and Sandra doing with each other? What about Char and Justin, two players viewers complained went home too early? And we're also going to address the alleged showman between Char and Tyler, it's all going down here on the Survivor: Tokelau, reunion! Thanks on a great season with a great ending, guys, all 18 of you (well, almost) were active and made this one memorable season. When this is turned into a fanon, it will probably have one of the most dynamic, most well-rounded casts in history. I'll be asking questions later (I don't have much time ATM), but be free to start up the reunion questions/comments on this season in the thread! Category:Blog posts